


The day is yours

by Mandakatt



Series: Guardian Wind [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: It's Sylvain's birthday, and all he wants to do is sleep through it...cause it's just another day. Right?To Dimitri however, it was one of the best days of his life.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Guardian Wind [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894477
Kudos: 31





	The day is yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlainP_RK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlainP_RK/gifts).



Mornings always came way too damned early, much to Sylvain’s dismay. And despite the fact that Dimitri was an early riser he had hoped, to the goddess and back no less, that his King would let him sleep in. Just let him sleep this perfectly normal day away. 

Then he felt something warm and gentle press against the side of his neck. 

Squirming away from it, because it was one, way too damned early and two, no. He refused. He didn't want to be awake yet, on this perfectly normal day. He felt himself make; more than heard, a noise of complaint as he tucked his face into his pillow. 

"No." 

Dimitri chuckled softly and pressed another kiss to the side of his neck. "No?" he pressed another to the nape of his neck. “Are you sure you do not wish to wake up to see me?”

Sylvain groaned, nuzzling more into the pillow under his head. “....no.”

“No you do not want to wake up, or no you do not want to see me?”

“Dimitri…” Sylvain grumbled softly as he finally opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder. “You should know the answer to that...”

Dimitri gave him a bright smile, too damned bright for how early it was, and leaned up to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Then there should be no problem at all with me waking you up…”

Groaning in complaint as he shuffled himself around in bed to turn and face his  _ darling king _ , he huffed as he nuzzled down against his chest. “And, there should be no problem with you letting me sleep past sunrise on my birthday...”

Dimitri laughed as he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. “Mn, pardon my impatience, I simply wished to greet you first thing in the morning.”

“....morning is anytime before noon you know.” Sylvain huffed at him softly. 

“While that is also true I do have a reason for waking you. Because if you are up now it gives me more time to spoil you,” Dimitri said softly as he pressed another gentle kiss to the top of his head, then another to his forehead. “You will let me spoil you today, will you not Sylvain?”

“You  _ know  _ I can’t say no to you,” Sylvain said with a slight smirk as he tilted his head back to gently press a kiss to the underside of Dimitri’s jaw. “But spoiling me, and pampering me can totally wait till after the sun is at least up.”

Dimitri chuckled softly as he pressed another kiss to Sylvain’s forehead, then his cheeks, then down to his chin. He then moved up to his lips and only lightly brushed his own against his before he moved to the other side of his face, chuckling as Sylvain snorted out a soft laugh. 

“Really?! You wake me up this early and don’t kiss me? I mean  _ really  _ kiss me?”

“Well, I suppose since it is your birthday, I can give you what you ask for.”

Sylvain blinked up at Dimitri at the tone he used, his brows lifting just a little in surprise. “Well then, what are you waiting for…?”

“You haven’t asked me anything yet. You simply asked why I hadn’t kissed you.”

“Wha--” Sylvain blinked at him then snorted out a soft laugh. “Oh, you’re in that kind of mood today huh?” 

“Well, you are the  _ king _ today. You simply need to tell me what you want. What you want me to do to you. With you. And I will do my best to fulfill your every desire.”

Sylvain felt a blush suddenly warm his face and his mouth went just a little bit dry. Curse Dimitri’s sleepy morning voice, and curse the fact that he was playing with very, very dangerous words. 

“Every desire huh?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Sylvain,” Dimitri all but growled as he lightly brushed his lips against his jaw. “Ask me for  _ anything _ , and see where it gets you.”

Sylvain trembled just a little at that. He knew Dimitri was teasing him, as he himself had teased his king so many times, and yet, he had to admit that the thrill of being pampered in such a way sent his blood rushing south.

“Then...kiss me.”

Dimitri smirked and pressed a gentle kiss to Sylvain’s jaw.

“You--No.” Sylvain started to laugh, his hand reaching up to thread into Dimitri’s hair and pull. “Kiss me for real, dammit.”

“As you wish…” Dimitri said with a grin as he closed that distance and kissed him. Kissed him like how he loved him, how he wished to give him everything and leave him wanting nothing. And he moaned when Sylvain melted a little against him, and he only broke the kiss when he felt the other man slowly start to draw back, his chest heaving a little as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Holy shit…” 

Dimitri chuckled. “Well, you did tell me to kiss you for real.”

Sylvain blinked at him a moment, his face still flushed as he started to smile. “Are you going to act like this all day?”

“Perhaps,” Dimitri whispered as he brushed his lips against Sylvain’s jaw once again. “But then again, you could tell me to stop, and I would do just that...if that is what you truly wanted.”

Sylvain groaned softly as a smirk pulled his lips upwards. “Fine, we’re not getting out of this bed today…”

“Alright.” 

Sylvain blinked at him, once again slightly surprised as Dimitri made no move to get up from bed, and instead, pulled him closer. “And you’ll kiss me all day…”

“As you wish…” Dimitri smirked as he moved closer, his lips again brushing against Sylvain’s skin. 

“And...and you’ll…”

“Hmn?” Dimitri lifted his head just enough to look up at him, and waited. 

“...you’ll love me forever, right?”

Dimitri blinked once then smiled brightly, bringing his hand up to gently cup his face. “Always Sylvain. There will never be a day that I do not love you.”

“Well then,” Sylvain said with a dramatic sigh. “I guess I can enjoy the day then. You know...just this once.”

"Good," Dimitri smiled softly as he gently brushed his nose against his. "And Sylvain?" 

"Yeah?" 

Dimitri kissed him again gently, and let it linger a moment before it broke, and he gently rested his forehead against his. 

"Thank you, beloved, for being born." 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
